


Every Rose Has Its Thorn

by belivaird_st



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Maleficent (2014), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Prince Phillip thinks he can have everything he wants, but that’s not the case when it comes down to Aurora’s love for Maleficent.





	Every Rose Has Its Thorn

Phillip was in his dark mood where he was throwing punches and knocking things down—a flower vase, one bedroom curtain, books off a few shelves, my mother’s luncheon party hat. He was throwing a fit, because he couldn’t accept the fact that I was no longer in love with him. Or that I no longer cared about his well being. Sure, we had our special moments of pure bliss and happiness. But that was way before I knew him and his truly sick, twisted, abusive side. Prince Phillip was not the charming, handsome boy I thought he was. Oh no. The guy became a total stranger to me and a complete asshole.

“No matter how much you try to hurt me, I will not fall back for you,” I tell him, watching this boy destroy everything in my room. Everything goes by his rules, it seems. I can’t have a moment of peace and quiet without him bothering me once again. I don’t care. He can scream and cry and fuss all he wants. I don’t even hate him anymore. It has gotten to the point where I’ve lost all feelings for him. Prince Phillip is just a boy, nothing more. Life continues with or without him no matter what.

“You're mine,” he tells me. 

“I’m not,” I say. “I love her, and there’s not a single thing you can say or do to me that will change that. I love Maleficent!”

“Shut up!” Phillip shouts. He balls up my love letters to Mal and throws them at me like clumps of snow.

I dart from them and grab one off the floor to save it and give it to Maleficent the next time I go see her. She has to know my true feelings for her. Prince Phillip “loves” me, and yet he’s rotten day and night.

xxxxxxxx

After a few blows and slaps from Phillip, I escape from the castle and run away into the forest. Is the guy chasing after me? Who knows? Who cares? All I know is that I am still moving forward without him. I am still moving strong.

The forest is my favorite place. It’s my sanctuary, my home. It’s where you can get lost in thought or fill your mind with ideas. It’s where nobody’s around to judge you or harm you. I love the forest. I love to dance there and sing.

Maleficent is waiting for me beneath a fallen oak tree. Her two-sided-horn head moves over with a smirk on her face. She always looks like she’s up to something. She holds her hand out for me to slip and take. She pulls me inward. I hug her and nestle into her silk robes and breathe deeply into her scent—patchouli and brimstone. Her arms draping around me comforts me and calms my mind, my heart, my soul.

“He won’t leave me alone.” I tell my favorite person in the world who has been with me forever. 

“He will never, it seems,” Maleficent says gently. She strokes my hair; pulling some of the tangled curls. “He is a nobody to me. A sad, pathetic thing.”

“I won’t stop seeing you. I won’t stop loving you either,” I tell her urgently. And to prove my word, that’s when I kiss her, tilting my head to one side with my hand pressing on her cheek.

“My love for you is eternal, my sweet dear girl,” Maleficent pants out between our lips. “Always.”


End file.
